


finally found (never wanted)

by Munchy



Series: We're Bound Together Now (and forever) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Unimportant Original Character inbound, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst mostly, BUT TOO BAD YA GOT ONE KID, But it's okay, First Meetings, I suddenly decided that this was going to have more chapters, Implied abuse, Jack is really trying here poor baby, Jesse obs doesn't want a soulmate, M/M, Okay so like..., Omega Jesse McCree, Protective Gabe and Ana, Reinhardt is a sweetie bless him, Single Dad Gabriel Reyes, Slight Pack Dynamics, also Jack is still a poor baby, also slight underage, and Reyes is still protective dad, but both parties were underage and really is non explicate, but still, haha!, implied underage if you look into it, it's no longer implied, she dies, slight world building, there is in fact abuse, why do i do this to myself......, you know that doesn't go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: "Jesse went rigid, the scent a lot stronger than a moment ago. It made his heart pound like a jackrabbit, and his senses hypersensitive to everything and nothing all at once. His superiors completely oblivious to Jesse’s sudden distress. “S-sir?” He tried, but his voice was a quiet choke and his throat dry.The scent peaked when Commander Jack Morrison entered the training facility, eyes wild and movements frantic."A story of how Jesse and Jack first met and found out they were soulmates.





	1. I finally found you

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I've had this idea for a Mc76 A/B/O +soulmates au for a while, I'm still working through some of the dynamics of this universe, but I have a clear idea of the beginning. I've drawn for this au a little bit too, but that content is mostly on my nsfw blog. Luckily not everything about this universe is about sex so...
> 
> Anyway, here's how Jack and Jesse first met.

It had been two months since he had been plucked from the dredges of the Deadlock’s gang, by none other than Gabriel Reyes, the founder of Overwatch. He thought he was good as dead when the man nabbed him by the collar and _threw him through a wall_. But lo and behold he was merely cuffed, placed in an interrogation room, and given an offer.

 

Sure, Jesse McCree may have traded in one cage for something a little more gilded, but at least he was still alive at 17 (which is farther than he’d thought he’d make it).

 

“McCree, you’re stance is off, fix it before I knock you on your ass.” He was sparing with Reyes, one on one. His new boss normally had recruits come in with some kind of recommendation of the highest degree, so they were already trained in simple combat. Jesse? Not so much.

 

“Sorry, Sir.” Jesse hated the way he said that. It made him feel like the obedient little omega he tried so hard not to be. He shifted his stance, remembering where his feet and weight had to go.

 

“Good.” Reyes came at him then, nearly barreling into him. He obviously wasn’t putting his full strength into it, otherwise, Jesse would’ve been roadkill by now. He held his ground as Reyes began to push. Jesse’s bare feet began to give and started skidding slowly across the mat.

 

When Reyes brought his leg around, he knocked Jesse’s stance wider and pushed him to the ground. He laid a hand on his neck gently, as McCree began to struggle. Reyes gave a gentle squeeze, it wasn’t a sign of dominance like most backward alphas would try to do with him. Something Jesse appreciated more than he’d care to admit.  

 

“Alright pup, give it up,” Reyes said amusingly. Jesse huffed and submitted. He hated this.

 

“We’ll need to work on your form a bit, but it’s an improvement. Keep working on it.” It was the closest thing to a compliment Jesse was gonna get from Reyes, but he puffed up his chest with pride all the same. He was getting better at least.

 

“I see you two are having fun?” Captain Amari stood at the training room door. Out of all the people allowed to enter Gabriel’s “domain”, she was one of the lucky few that could do it, and not get their asses chewed out.

 

Ana gave Jesse a kind smile, which is more than he got from anyone else since popping up unceremoniously in Overwatch. Ana was a very caring and protective pack alpha, which may be in part due to her having her own pup to look after. But she took one look at Jesse and immediately started dotting on him. It was a bit aggravating, but Jesse appreciated the mother in Ana. God only knew he desperately needed someone like her.   

 

“Ana.” Reyes greeted as he handed Jesse a towel, “Why are you here?” He had a look of resigned frustration on his face, as though he knew that no matter what, he’d never get her to leave on his terms.

 

“Jack is about to return from his tour in Asia.” Ana answered, “I’d thought I’d warn you ahead of time, seeing as how he’s still in a mood.”

 

“ _Still?_ Are you kidding me?” Reyes grabbed a water bottle off one of the benches, “He needs to get over it, not everyone has a romantic soulmate.”

 

Jesse suddenly had the urge to excuse himself. He felt as though he was intruding on what should be a very private conversation. He began inching towards the door, hoping his commander wouldn’t be too angry for not waiting to be dismissed.

 

“He was raised a little more conservatively, you know that. What’s the harm in believing in love?”

 

“He wasted time and money going to that scent clinic last year, he should just let it go.” Gabriel threw his own towel on his shoulder, “He needs to start focusing on more important things, like his actual _job._ ” He said bitterly.

 

“Says the man who still can’t let go of the fact that he didn’t get promoted.” Jesse knew that was a low blow for Ana to make, and he wondered how close the both of them were in order for Ana to say such a thing and not get decked.  

 

But he didn’t ponder on it for much longer. He suddenly caught a strange scent in the air, it was hard to describe, it was something he never smelled before. But if he had to try and make sense of it, he’d say it smelled like home.

 

“When is he getting back then?” Gabriel asked, glaring at Ana’s smug face.

 

“He touched down about a minute ago. You’ll be spared for a few hours at least. He’s probably exhausted from all the travel” Ana replied.

 

“Heh, I’ll bet. He’s been gone for three months, skirting across Russia to try and clear the air between Overwatch and their government. And to think I was actually starting to like being here.”

 

“Oh stop.” Ana chided, a huffed laugh escaping her lips.

 

Jesse went rigid, the scent a lot stronger than a moment ago. It made his heart pound like a jackrabbit, and his senses hypersensitive to everything and nothing all at once. His superiors completely oblivious to Jesse’s sudden distress. “S-sir?” He tried, but his voice was a quiet choke and his throat dry.

 

The scent peaked when Commander Jack Morrison entered the training facility, eyes wild and movements frantic.

 

“Jack, what the hell do you think you're-” Reyes was ignored as Morrison all but bolted straight to Jesse, and cupped the 17 year old’s face in his hands.

 

Jesse felt tongue tied, his voice lost somewhere in his throat. The scent was coming off of Morrison overwhelmingly, and all he wanted to do was bury himself into the other’s chest and never leave. The warmth of Morrison’s hands was like the bonfires he used to have with the Deadlocks. He felt secure, but it began to seep into confined the moment he realized that it was _Jack Morrison_ who was holding his face like a lover would, and looking at him like he had found his…

 

Oh no…

 

 _Please_ no…

 

Jesse felt as though he were choking on a cloud of dust. He felt nauseous. He felt like panicking.

 

“Jack, let go of Jesse… Now.” Ana warned as she slowly reached for her sleep dart. Jesse wanted to bless her like a priest. When Morrison didn’t move or even acknowledge Ana, Reyes grabbed him by the shoulder. It startled him enough to let Jesse go, and for McCree to nearly buckle under his own weight, as though Morrison was somehow his one and only anchor in his life. Ana quickly moved to his side, checking him over and offering strong but welcoming touches to help stable him.

 

“Jesse are you…” She tried to ask. Jesse took a moment to gather his thoughts. He looked over to Morrison who was just as dazed, still emitting the strong scent from before. Morrison stared at Reyes as if he had the answers. Reyes simply glared at him, preparing to wrestle the man to the ground if need be.

 

“I’m not in heat if that’s what yer askin’.” He said slowly, “I don’t have a _clue_ what that was.” He lied, praying that this wasn’t happening and that he could just leave.

 

“Then what was that?” Reyes demanded as he started to push Morrison away, subtly moving the distance further and further away from Jesse. And Jesse wanted nothing more than close the gap and pull Morrison closer. He hated it.

 

“I-...” Morrison seemed to regain some kind of semblance to actually answer questions. “I think… I’ve read about what it’s like but…” He rubbed his forehead.

 

“Morrison…” Reyes pressured.

 

“I think I found my soulmate.” Morrison finished his voice barely above a whisper.

 

However in the large, mostly empty gym, save for the four of them, Jesse heard the words and dreaded them.

+++

 

Jesse frantically paced the room, “He can’t be, he just can’t!” He was desperate, acting like the child he never got to truly be. He looked to Ana, who sat on her couch sipping some tea. He gave her a panicked look, hoping that the words that would come out of her mouth would be, “ _No, of course not._ ” but she just sat there in silence, not making eye contact.

 

He sat on the coffee table, looking at his hands and remembering the scent and sticky feeling of blood on the tips of his fingers and stuck in his nails before a slight shudder went down his spine. “He just can’t be…” he whispered.

 

Morrison was in his own office a floor or two up from the higher ups’ dorms. He was all but dragged away by Reyes and was probably talking to him now. Or Reyes was yelling at him, and Morrison was sitting on the floor, a guilty look on his face. The image calmed his nerves just a bit.  

 

“I do not understand, little pup… I would imagine you would be happy to finally meet your soul bounded?” Jesse winced at the term Reinhardt used. The giant of a man had arrived to greet the commander the moment they all stepped out of the Blackwatch wing. It was as awkward as it could have been. However, he took one look at Morison and then to Ana and everything seemed to click as he became a wall between Jesse and Morrison.

 

Jesse was thankful, but Reinhardt still didn’t seem to understand his distress after Ana had explained what was really going on the moment she got the two in her quarters.

 

“It’s… hard for me to explain… I just… There’s no way I can have a romantic soulmate.” Jesse admitted.  

 

“ _Can’t_ or _won’t._..” Ana spoke up. She still wasn’t looking at him, deep in her own thoughts.

 

Jesse paused for a long time, the only sound being Reinhardt who got up to make another pot of tea. When he came back, he had a small plate of cookies to accompany the freshly brewed tea.

 

“Is there a reason you are afraid, little one?” Reinhardt asked tentatively. He was tilting the teapot, the orange liquid steaming as it was poured with delicate care. “We know the age difference is concerning, most likely frightening to you, but I know Jack. He is a good man. A good _alpha_. He would not even dare to touch you in such a way until you consented fully.”

 

Ana kept her silence, which Jesse didn’t appreciate in this moment. He was hoping she would chime in, be on _his_ side. But he was surrounded by _alphas_ , they wouldn’t understand. He said as much, “You wouldn’t understand, sir. You’re an alpha.”

 

“What makes you think that, little pup?” Reinhardt gave him a gentle smile. “I know I’m a big man, but I’m no alpha.” Jesse shot him a surprised look but didn’t push for more information, afraid of what Reinhardt might say, what he might encourage Jesse to do.

There was a pregnant pause for some time, Jesse still uneasy with all of this hanging over his head. He wanted nothing more than to run off to his small, cramped dorm and shove his face into a pillow.

 

“Why are you afraid, _fataan ghadib?_ ” Ana asked. Her voice gentle but stern, as though no matter what Jesse answered it wouldn’t be wrong and he wouldn’t be chided or patronized.

 

The was a moment of hesitation before Jesse finally answered, “I don’t want to be bound.” His voice nearly choking on the words.

 

+++

 

“Jack, _no_.” Gabriel all but growled. He was leaning on Jack’s desk as the man in question sat in the guest chair with his face buried in his hands.

 

“But…” Jack hesitated once more, looking up only to meet the dark expression on Gabe’s face.

 

“ _No._ ” He said again, his voice stern with no room for argument. Jack buried his face back into his hands and tried to breathe. He could still smell Jesse, even two floors down. The scent had eased up, but it had been so overpowering before. When he touched down, he was hit with the most alluring scent he’d ever experienced. He felt his whole body react to it on instinct. He ignored everyone and everything until he reached the Blackwatch training facility and just… waltzed right in.

 

He had researched it. Had spent a decade trying every new method of finding his romantic soulmate. He had searched high and low, only to come home and find them _right there_. He wanted to be excited, he was overjoyed, but one look at Jesse’s face once they’d parted told him everything he needed to know.

 

Jesse was absolutely _terrified_ of him.

 

“Can I at least talk to him… try and sort everything out?” He tried again. Gabe’s stern look was all Jack needed to know that he was getting shot down.

 

“You don’t even know him.” Gabe said, almost cruelly, “You just now found out his name. How do you even know he’s ‘ _the one_ ’.” He finished with an almost mocking tone. Gabe was cynical when it came to romantic soulmates. It’s not as though he didn’t believe in them, people could have all kinds of soulmates. But the idea of suddenly seeing someone, smelling their scent, and knowing that that person was your one and only, to Gabe, was a joke.

 

Jack obviously could understand Gabe’s hesitance. Romantic soulmates were rare, but he had done enough research to know that it was more common to actually have one (even several throughout a person’s life), and just never find them. It was some kind of a cruel cosmic joke really, to have such a person exist and never meet them. But that was what drove Jack to do all this. He went to speak again, try ro convince Gabe to at least let him send a message of some kind. To reassure Jesse that he would never hurt him, but Gabe broke him off.

 

“He’s only 17, but the kid already knows old world pack order. It’s _bullshit_ that in 2046, there are still places all over this world that follow that dumb ass logic. But there he was, hiding himself in a group of borderline feral alphas.” He paused again, trying to calm himself down, “He doesn't tell anyone much. Kid’s already picked a fight with every Blackwatch agent stationed here, though, and it's only been a couple of months. But that alone tells me Jesse probably started presenting a lot earlier than the average person. Probably had to learn the hard way what happens when his body betrays him for something more feral.” He looked at Jack with a stern expression.

 

“You know I would never hurt him,” Jack said with conviction.

 

“I know that. But the moment you do, the moment you touch him without his explicate permission, I’ll kill you.” His face was serious, and Jack wanted to smile of all things. Within just a matter of two months, Jesse had already wormed his way into Gabe’s pack. Like he was one of Gabe’s own pups.

 

“I know,” Jack said with sincerity.


	2. I never wanted you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse reflects on the past, has a run in, and thinks about the future a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this needs another chapter. Really the way the first ended felt unfinished, and the need to leave it off on a brighter tone was nagging at me. There's some more world building, particularly regarding bound soulmates. 
> 
> Also, remember when I said there was implied abuse. It's no longer implied. It's there. In your face.

Jesse remembered his first soulmate, because the universe was cruel enough to give him _ two _ now. She was strong, possessive, and raised conservatively; like any other alpha growing up in the southwest. She also had one  _ hell  _ of a bite.

 

Jesse still catches himself rubbing at the junction between his neck and shoulder sometimes, remembering the days and nights she went into a rut and pushed him to the nearest bed. 

 

He met her when he was only ten. The scent of wood and freshly potted soil coming off her in droves as he crawled towards her like a bee to honey. She was a little older than him by a few years, but it wasn’t all that surprising nor was it surprising that Jesse had found a soulmate at such a young age (it was rare, sure, but normally when soulmates found each other, they were still kids, the chances got a little more depressing as people aged). What was surprising was that at the age of thirteen, she had already killed a person. 

 

Still, Jesse was a young mutt, still believing in the fairy tales his ama and papi used to recant to him at night. And really, who could blame him when she would nuzzle real close and whisper how she was gonna protect him now, that he didn’t need anyone but her?

 

At thirteen, she took him by the hand and led him into the lion’s den. Abandoning his poor aunt and joining the Deadlocks gang as one of their own. As her omega, no one was allowed to touch him, which made him feel safe. She set him up with a room and clothes and coddled him like a precious gem. He loved it.

 

Until he wasn’t allowed to leave. 

 

He’d sat in that musty room until she came back, covered in dirt and blood and violently demand his attention. He didn’t really know what he’d gotten himself into, but he learned real fast that she also had a short temper. When he didn’t give it, he’d be hit and tossed around like trash. He still bares some of those scars from when she pulled out a pocket knife once and tried to slice away his skin. 

 

Her ruts were the worst, though. She was violent and unrelenting and he just didn’t know what to do. The first time it happened he nearly cried, but exhaustion blissfully knocked him out half way through. Any kind of gentleness she once had was stripped away. He would return the favor as best he could, clawing marks into her back and arms until he drew blood and scarred her skin. During his heats, she’d let him suffer in his own nest. He’d wither and whine and cry, and she would just sit there and watch him, ‘til he finally begged. 

 

She was the worst thing that happened in that first year with the Deadlocks. When he finally got the chance and snuck out, he  _ borrowed  _ a gun and shot her dead the moment she realized he was gone. He was happy to get rid of her, that is until he felt searing pain burn brightly through his whole body. 

 

When he woke up, the gang’s one doctor -who was more like a butcher really- tried to explain to him that the pain was due to losing his bonded soulmate and that it would never truly go away. Jesse thought it was _ worth it _ . 

 

When the news had spread about what Jesse had done, the gang rewarded him. He got to keep the gun he stole and stay with them. When they found out he was actually a good shot with it, they sent him on raids and drop offs. He may have been just and omega, but he was one hell of vicious pup. And most of the members at the time knew to stay far from him, lest they end up like his _ last alpha.  _

 

A few years later and Jesse was sitting in an interrogation room, cuffed to a table and given a choice to either rot in jail or join the covert ops team of Overwatch. 

 

He still felt as though he didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter. But Jesse had become a little more grateful over the course of two months, though that seemed to be threatened the moment  _ Jack fucking Morrison _ suddenly showed up.

 

Jesse was in his bed, having given up trying to get to sleep. It had been another three months since the incident in which he found out that he was Morrison’s romantic soulmate. He still hated the idea of being bound to another person, especially an alpha that could very easily control his life like it had before. 

 

Jesse rolled out of his cot, putting on his boots and jeans before stomping off towards the practice range. Morrison’s scent was thankfully severely lessened in the Blackwatch wing. Ever since taking in that alluring scent, Jesse had noticed that it was everywhere, which wasn’t surprising since Morrison was the commander of Overwatch. But Reyes was protective of his territory, of his pack, he had all but barred Morrison from entering any Blackwatch facility. 

 

Though it had been surprising that Morrison _ agreed _ to it, he was still thankful Reyes was watching his back. He owed the man an explanation for all this, but not yet, Jesse was still hesitant to reveal too much and be pitied. 

 

When he was halfway to the training ground, he picked up a strong scent in the air. 

 

“ _ Oh, you have got to be  _ kiddin’  _ me… _ ” Jesse mentally panicked. Morrison’s scent was strong now, and he wanted to kick himself for not noticing sooner. He spun around quick, hoping to get back to his dorm, only to turn a corner and smack himself into the man himself. 

 

They both stumbled back, Morrison lifting his arms up as soon as he spotted Jesse. 

 

“McCree…” He said calmly. The formality was a comfort, which Jesse appreciated. “I’m sorry, I needed to talk to Commander Reyes about something important, and I assumed you were asleep.” He slowly lowered his arms and stood very still, as though any sudden movement would have Jesse skittering off like a deer. 

 

Jesse watched him curiously, watching his face as it tried to stay calm and neutral. “Why are you actin’ like that?” Jesse had no time for formal bullshit, not for Morrison. 

 

He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, “I… I just want you to know that I’m not going to hurt you.” He said slowly. The tone only irritating Jesse further. Morrison was treating him like a child, even if it was unintentional, and fuck if Jesse was gonna take that kind of patronizing tone. He hadn’t been a child since he was ten.

 

“I’ve been told that before…” He growled. “She didn’t mean it.” Morrison’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and Jesse knew he said too much. He could see it, the look on his face as it morphed into pity. “Don’t you  _ dare _ .” He threatened through gritted teeth. 

Morrison still had that look, though. He stepped forward cautiously, “Jesse… I  _ promise _ you I’m not-”

 

“Get the  _ Hell _ away from me!” Jesse clenched his fist, taking in vicious pleasure as he watched Morrison wince, “I’m not gonna be some kinda  _ personal slave _ for you to just fuck every time yer in the mood!” He didn’t care how loud he was getting, he was going to hold his ground.

 

Something shifted in Morrison’s expression. His stance changed with it, going from submission to battle ready in an instant. His face was dark and Jesse couldn’t figure out if that anger was directed at him or not, but it started to frighten him all the same. He’d seen that look before. 

 

“Jesse listen,” He paused for a second, catching Jesse’s gaze, “I need you to know, that no matter what, I would  _ never _ do that to you.” He sounded like he was pleading even though his body language said otherwise. “I’m not that kind of person, and I will  _ never be _ that kind of person.”

 

Jesse took a step back, “ _ Please _ , just leave.” He was desperate. Every fiber of his being telling him to just go and curl around Morrison, to calm the man’s own distress. He didn’t want to give in. 

 

“I’m going to leave, I promise, I just wanted you to know that, okay.” Morrison’s determined look started to crack, a bit of desperation leaking through.

 

“I heard ya! Just  _ go! _ ” Jesse backed up down the hall, Morrison thankfully not advancing anymore. 

 

“Okay.” And with that, Morrison turned and rounded the corner. Jesse didn’t move until Morrison’s scent was long gone. He stood there, finally allowing himself to shutter before collapsing on his knees and clutching his chest as he shook. The bright pain was coming back in waves, and Jesse felt as though he might pass out.

 

That’s when Reyes found him. 

 

* * *

 

Once the two were situated in Reyes’ office, Jesse was wrapped in a blanket and given some aspirin, which Jesse refused. 

 

“Alright, kid. I need you to talk.” Reyes’ command was carefully sugar coated, sounding more like asking about the weather rather than asking about past abuse. He handed Jesse a glass of water before taking the aspirin back. “Why were you on the floor in the middle of the hallway at three am?”

 

Jesse hesitated, he may like Reyes but he still didn’t trust him enough to not throw him in max the moment he said something his commander didn’t like. But Reyes deserved an explanation after practically chasing Morrison away from Blackwatch, or he at least  _ tried _ too.

The awkward silence stretched on for about another three agonizing minutes before Reyes spoke up, “Kid-”

 

“I had a bounded soulmate before I came on Blackwatch.” He blurted out, looking away “I met her when I was ten and she eventually got me involved with the Deadlocks when I was thirteen. She kept me locked in a room as some kinda personal _ toy _ ‘til I shot her  _ dead _ .” He glared at Reyes then, trying to control his humiliated flush but failed. 

 

“You killed your soulmate?” Reyes was taken aback, that much was clear on the man’s face. The unasked question of how Jesse  _ survived _ that kind of trauma at such a young age left hanging in the air between them. 

 

“It was  _ worth _ it.” Jesse gritted out as though that was enough of an answer. 

 

Reyes sat across from Jesse silently. Jesse had every right not to accept Jack as a soulmate. And really, it wouldn’t matter, because there weren't any consequences for the rejection. There would be a slight pain, sure, but they weren’t bonded. But  _ killing _ a soulmate after being bound to them… that was different.

 

“I’m sorry,” Reyes said, and Jesse wanted to cry with the sudden feeling of relief washing over him. “You shouldn’t have gone through something like that at that age.” Reyes placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder and Jesse willingly leaned into the comfort offered. 

 

“He said he would never do that to me,” Jesse whispered after a minute, still unsure of what to make of Morrison’s declaration. He looked up at Reyes’ confused face before it dawned on him. 

 

“I was going to the shooting range, couldn’t sleep. And I ran into Morrison by accident.” He heard Reyes mutter a curse. 

 

“We thought you were asleep,” Reyes admitted. Apparently whatever needed talking about was important enough that it had to be in person. “But I can back him up on that. He would never hurt you.  _ Especially _ not like that.” 

 

“Ya sure?” Jesse asked hesitantly, he owed Reyes a lot for what he had done for him in the past five months, but he still wasn’t sure. “No matter my decision, he won’t… won’t ever…”

 

“Kid, despite how often we argue and disagree, I can tell you that you can trust Jack if you _ choose _ to. He’s a good man.” Jesse stared at Reyes like he had grown an extra head. If he could still trust Morrison even though the two seemed like they sometimes hated each other than Jesse could trust him not to use him like  _ she _ did. 

 

“I’ll give him a chance…  _ one  _ chance, though. I’m not saying I’m actually gonna date the guy, he’s practically twice my age.” Reyes chuckled at that. 

 

“He’s only 35,” Reyes informed.

 

“And I’m only  _ 17 _ .” Jesse shot back.

 

“Fair enough.” Reyes gave him a smirk, “I’m pretty sure wouldn’t even consider doing anything until you were in your twenties and had consented anyway.” That reassured Jesse a littler more. He hadn’t really wanted to ask about it anyway, but it was nice to know that Morrison wasn’t a pervert. 

 

“Like I said, I’ll give him a chance to buddy up with me, but only one.” Jesse saw Reyes nod along seriously. “Besides, feel kinda bad that he has to sneak around at night just to have a personal talk with ya.” Jesse smirked. Reyes barked out a laugh. 

* * *

 

The next time Jesse saw Morrison, it was again by accident, at least on Morrison’s part. It had been only a week later, but by then Reyes allowed Morrison to wander around the wing in daylight. When he walked into Reyes’ office, Jesse also happened to be there, receiving a lecture on proper gun maintenance. 

 

“Uhh…” He had said eloquently. He looked like he was about to bolt out of the room calling out an apology as he fled. 

 

“Sir.” Jesse greeted, though not getting up from his seat in a show of respect. Reyes stared at the back of his head, not amused by Jesse’s lack of respect for the chain of command. 

 

“Morrison… What brings you here?” Reyes looked to Morrison then, scrutinizing the stack of folders. 

 

“I uhh… I got another complaint from accounting.” Morrison said, not actually looking at Reyes. Instead, he stared at Jesse, who stared back almost amusingly. 

 

“Well, that sounds important.” Jesse commented, “I’ll just take my leave then, sir?” He looked to Reyes, who waved his hand in an aloof manner. 

“You’re dismissed.” He said. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Jesse began to leave but gave Morrison a nod before exiting. 

 

“W...what just happened?” Jack asked as he looked back at the door Jesse left through not a moment ago. 

 

“It’s your lucky day, Morrison.” Gabriel said as he got up from his chair, “You’re getting a chance to prove yourself… Don’t fuck it up.” He grabbed the stack of folders from Jack’s hands before snapping his fingers to get the other’s attention. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a line and help me figure some of this complicated shit out on tumblr @m-u-n-c-h-y or if it's more mature @notsafeformunchy. Hell if ya want I'll even invite you to the Mc76 discord server!


End file.
